


The One Where They Got Married

by Sonamae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sentient Houses, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: Walkies, Tea Time, and Showers, Oh my.





	The One Where They Got Married

Sirius shook out his fur and sat up on the floor as he willed himself out of his animagus form. Sitting naked in the entry way was new, mostly because he wasn’t piss drunk while doing it. Beside him, Remus wound up the leash and hung it on the nearest coat hook before he stepped into number twelve properly. His wand was already out and flicking across the wards, casting a few stunning spells for certain portraits, old hat as it were. One of these days Sirius swore he’d get the blasted pictures _down_ , but for now it was stunning spells.

“I’m not sure how you always talk me into taking you for a walk.” Remus muttered as he reached up to scratch the back of his neck. Sirius just smiled as he pushed himself up to his feet and brushed the grass off his knees.

“Well, for one thing you’re always around,” he reached out to pat Remus’ shoulder before he made a beeline for the kitchen, “and for another, you never say no. You always complain about it and tell me how it’s a horrible idea, but you never say _no._ ” Remus just rubbed a hand over his scarred face and tried not to groan as he followed.

“Would you at least put some clothes on? What if Harry or one of the Weasley’s comes round for a visit?” Remus watched as Sirius fussed about one of the cabinet doors, whispering softly to it before it finally swung open.

Two cups pushed themselves to the edge of the shelf, which Sirius took gratefully. He set them on the counter without thinking, his index and middle finger stuck together as he waved them over at one of the pantry doors. Remus ducked his head as that door swung open and a sugar bowl hurtled toward Sirius’ open palm.

He quickly held up his own hands, snatching the spoons that came hurtling toward him. He frown at the pantry and waved one of the spoons.

“Now we talked about throwing things.” He watched as the door wobbled, but swung shut. The sound it made was like a scolded child huffing, and he rolled his eyes. Ancient blood houses, always ready to have a personality.

Turning back, he stared at the curve of Sirius’ spine as he dragged in a breath while the tea box scooted out from beneath the toaster. The look of his ribs were still present and slightly protruding when he breathed in, but the skin on his back didn’t sag like it used to. Sirius had gained a healthy amount of weight since getting out of Azkaban, and his color had happily started to fill back in from the days of laying on the grass at the park.

Or sprawled out naked atop Remus on the window seat.

“Do you want lemon?” Sirius reached over and pushed the tap up with his wrist, his other hand pulling the kettle across the counter.

“Not today, honey and hibiscus sounds good though.” He took the few steps forward he needed to press his chest to Sirius’ naked back and let himself rest against his shoulder.

“As long as you don’t want to kiss me later, sure. You know how much I hate hibiscus, it tastes like dirt water.” Sirius said even as he filled the kettle.

“It does _not_ taste like dirt water.” Remus said as he reached over to the tea box and pulled out one of the bags. “It tastes healthy and good for you.”

“Yeah, just like dirt water.” Sirius smiled and let Remus nudged him in the back, a small laugh bubbling up beneath the surface. “Stop that, I’m making tea.”

“You’re making a mess, let me do it, go put a robe on.” Neither of them made a move to let the other go. Sirius just snorted and made a pawing motion in the air near Remus’ head, to which Remus pulled out Sirius’ wand and dropped it against his fingers. For few seconds Sirius fumbled with it, then he huffed again and accio’d a few lemons and two dinner plates.

They relaxed in silence as the kettle heated itself, the sugar bowl rolling around one of the lemon’s Sirius had on the counter and occasionally shaking vigorously at it. Remus smiled at their antics, a few times having to scoop both items up and steer them away from the edge of the counter. Having a house that was full to bursting with magic often meant anything kept within the walls ended up with a personality, and sometimes things with personality were brought into the fold.

Like his sugar bowl. Because it was _his,_ even if Sirius did use it more often than he ever had. He smiled when Sirius leaned back against his chest, lemon sliced and already dropped into the bottom of his cup. Remus hummed, turning his face so it was pressed against the side of Sirius’ neck. He breathed in the smell of freshly cut grass, the overturned soil that was no doubt still buried under his nails.

Sirius smelled like freedom and home, and Remus closed his eyes and reveled in it.

“You’re trembling.” Sirius remarked, hand lifting to brush through Remus’ hair. “I’m the naked one but you’re trembling.”

“You’re used to being naked.” Remus muttered against his neck. He could feel Sirius’ heartbeat in his throat, feel the flutter of every muscle when he spoke or swallowed.

“Well, it’s our house, why not get used to being naked?” Sirius rolled his eyes and flicked his wand at the pantry. “Scones or biscuits?”

Remus smiled. “Scones, we had biscuits yesterday.” Reluctantly he pulled away, listening to the soft whine that always echoed out of Sirius’ throat. Learned habits from too many years hiding as a dog. “No, one of us needs a shower and you’re making tea.”

“You need a shower?” Sirius turned and scoffed. “I’m the one that was rolling in the grass.”

With a grin, Remus reached out and pulled a few stray grass blades out of Sirius’ hair. “Yes, well, join me after you finish setting up for tea and we’ll _talk_.” He hurried toward the doorway, much to Sirius’ protesting.

“Yeah well, you smell like wet dog.” Sirius taunted.

“You _are_ a wet dog.” Remus countered as he rounded the corner. “Or you will when you _hurry up_ and get in the shower with me!” He laughed as Sirius stuck his tongue out and turned back to the counter. Remus looked back down the hall and took a deep breath as he walked toward the stairs.

Avoiding the one step that liked to bite, Remus made his way to the second floor as quickly as possible. He made sure to pat the banister on the way to the bedroom, listening to its contented groan. As he stepped into the bedroom he sighed, kicking away Sirius’ dirty clothes so they were at least _closer_ to the hamper. He shed his own clothes and shoes, putting them away properly, then slipped into the bathroom.

The claw foot tub flexed its talons against the marble floor and twisted the faucet on. Remus bit his lip and walked over to rub his palm against the side of the tub.

“I’m sorry dear, maybe later tonight? Right now I just need a quick shower.” He flinched when the faucet shut off abruptly with a squeak, the tub stiffening under his palm. “Oh, don’t be like that, I can’t take a bath every day, I’d turn into a prune.” The tub just bubbled at him.

Some things were a lost cause.

Shaking his head, Remus opened the glass door on the shower and turned the water on, waiting for it to warm up. When he felt comfortable, he stepped under the spray and closed his eyes, letting the water wash out all the noise around him. There was always going to be something otherworldly about showers, or maybe it was just that having a proper shower was still so new to him even after all these years.

Remus stood there, eyes closed and water pouring down the back of his neck, and he lost himself in the warmth. When the shower door opened he blinked in surprise, seeing a still naked Sirius staring at him with exasperation.

“I’ll catch you asleep in the tub again, I just know it.” Sirius muttered as he wrapped his arms around Remus in a hug. They shifted the showerhead so it was lower, spraying their torso’s instead of their faces, and stood their in warm silence.

After a few minutes of Sirius pushing his hair out of his face as it got speckled with water, Remus couldn’t help but smirk.

“I was right, you do smell like wet dog.” He teased. Sirius laughed and gave Remus a small shove with his shoulder, then leaned in close to kiss him. Their lips lingered as they tended to do, and Remus hummed when Sirius pulled away. “I love you.” He whispered it, content and never worried Sirius might not hear it.

“Love you too, Moony.” Sirius always heard it. “So, are we going to shower, or are we going to _shower_.” His eyebrows waggled and he smirked, hands sliding down Remus’ back.

“You are disgustingly incorrigible.” But Remus was laughing anyway, forehead pressed to Sirius’. “You should at least get the dirt out from beneath your nails.” He reached down and lifted Sirius’ hand toward the spray.

“I washed them in the kitchen sink already.” But he let Remus guide his fingers under the water as they twined together.

“That doesn’t mean you got the dirt out from beneath them, you’re horrible about your hygiene. You always have been.” Remus reached over and pushed the glass door open, then yanked the hand towel off the bar. He turned with it, soaking it under the spray as Sirius laughed some more, then started scrubbing away at his fingers and nail beds.

“You always have taken care of me, haven’t you?” Sirius teased.

But Remus looked up, eyes soft before he leaned in for a longer kiss. “I always will, you do the same for me.” He looked back at Sirius’ hands, feeling his cheeks flush.

“Are… Remus are you blushing?” Sirius laughed when Remus scoffed at him and snatched the soap off the dip in the wall. “Remus Lupin Black, we have been married for how many years?” His grin was contagious and his laughter bright.

“Yes well, you still smell terrible.” Remus muttered as he started to scrub the soap into the rag.

“I blame your shampoo then.” Sirius smiled and took the rag from him without another word. “Alright, face the wall, my turn to scrub you down.”

Remus let his own laugh out and covered his face with his hands as he turned away. “I wasn’t done with you, don’t think this means I’m done.” He warned.

But Sirius just hummed and started scrubbing at Remus’ back. His hands were rough, but over scars he was gentle, working the tender areas he knew well and making sure he covered every inch of Remus’ back. When he was done, he rolled up the towel and used it to smack Remus on the ass, causing them both to laugh and Remus to snatch the towel away.

“Why are you like this? Why do I put up with you?” He asked even through his laughter.

“Because I devote all of my love and affection to you, because without me you’d be so utterly and hopelessly lost, because I am the disgusting poet to your lackadaisical dandy.” Sirius sighed dramatically as he brushed suds off Remus’ shoulder.

Remus groaned and leaned over, his head resting once again against Sirius’ neck. “You’re not allowed to talk to Molly’s children ever again. They’ve rubbed off on you.”

“Excuse you, the only one rubbing off on me better be my husband.” Sirius smirked when Remus burst into a fit of laughter. “You walked right into that one Remus, you have to admit. You like it when I’m clever.”

“I like it when you’re _here,_ with me.” Remus said after his laughter finally subsided. “Because I love you, even if you’re terrible.”

Sirius smirked. “What’s not to love?”


End file.
